The Silencer From The Past
by Shinigami's Twin
Summary: With some crafted hacking a young girl discovers that an new enemy is forming. She is the daughter of an Gundum Pilot and has rebuilt her father's gundum. When she leaves her alcoholic mother...her whole life changes...
1. The Beginning

Title: The Silencer From The Past   
Author: Shinigami's Twin   
Rated: PG-13(for swearing...might change later on)   
Warnings:Gundum Pilot's kids?? don't know...heh ^ ^;;;   
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Disclaimer: I don't own gundum Wing! Only characters made up! 

Prologue 

A young teen of 14 sat in front of her mirror brushing her below chin length brown hair. Her bangs fall over her left eye; making her resemblance to her father more apparent. Her hair is short at the base of the neck then angled down stopped an half inch below her chin   
Her green orbs piercing like gems; she sighed and pulled on black jeans and a dark green turtle neck. The only child of under her mother and real father. She grabbed three colored balls off the counter; then started to juggle as she stepped out the door.   
Soon she would see her father, an ex-pilot. Her real mother and step-father were drunks. Her biological father was only with her mother for an half year before he went away when he found her cheating on him.   
This; she knew from hacking and soforth. She had also secretly started to build the gundum HeavyArms from designs she hacked into. She had had stayed up last night slaving away and had finished it around 2 pm. in the morning.   
Her mother had decided to get rid of her because she was already a mother of 4. She sighed angrily; her mother...was a bitch.   
She stepped out into the living room and her mother stepped up to her; she already deciding she would handle traveling by herself.   
"Trina...I want you to take this and this, but make sure you never come back", her so called mother spit in her face as she shoved an gun and a $50 bill in her hand; her face was emotionless, just as her fathers always was.   
"God! Stop doing that! Stop acting like him! Get out! Out! OUT!!", Trina looked at her as her so called step father held her back as she picked up her sack similar to her fathers; and walked out of the broken up house. She turned and went into the back yard which was her source of transportation. She reached down and pulled a lever, letting her sink into the ground; another layer covering her tracks.   
As the ground beneath her stops she steps out, looking up at the large machine that her true father piloted; except this one she built herself. She went up to it its eyes ignighting with life.   
"Hello HeavyArms", a rope lowered and secured her hand in the loop, and held on as she was lifted up the the cockpit. Air hissed as the cockpit opened; stepping inside she paced her bag down out of the way and strapped in; fingertips gliding over the keys as codes fly through her head; the engine then ignited.   
Moving the Gundum onto a pad similar to an big X , pulled an remote out of her pocket and pressed the button. Then with an hiss an opening appeared above them. She then flipped up a cap and pressed the red button that was inside. The pad under the gundum slowly went up then in an instant; the gundum was sent shooting up into the inside of the colony; to fast for anyone to see. Plus it was dark so there was an very slim chance she would be seen. As she reached the edge an huge mobil suit sized door opened letting her in. As it closed behind her she shot into space; heading towards earth. 

~~~   
*5 days earlier on Earth, The Winner Estate* 

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in", said an male voice. An maid came in holding an envelope.   
"Master Quatre, an letter came for you..." she trailed off as she looked at the 30 year old, ex gundum pilot. Quatre frowned as he walked up to her; something was off.   
"Who is it from Macie?", she looked at him thoughtfully. She wondered if this person that sent him the letter was related to his old friend Trowa Barton. The last time she saw him he wasn't seeing anyone and didn't have any kids, but that was about 10 years ago, things could change.   
"Barton. Trina Barton", Quatre's eye's widened slightly as she handed him the note. "I'll leave now", she said with a slight bow as she turned and walked out the door.   
Quatre's Eye's looked from his name the the name "Trina Barton" in cursive writing. He opened it an unfolded the note; then read it aloud... 

" _Dear Uncle Quatre,_   
_ If I may call you that. My name is indeed Trina Barton. The daughter of Trowa Barton; I was wondering if I could have a place to stay to find my father. My so called mother has kicked me out of the house, and said I had five days to pack otherwise; do you know where he is? Please, I need an answer back a.s.a.p._   
_ Your Niece,_   
_ Trina Barton"_

Quatre had sat down behind his desk by then, letting this all sink in. _Trowa had a daughter?_ He thought for a moment, then he remembered the girl that Trowa had come across long ago. Trowa was now married with an old friend named Middi Une; now known as Middi Barton.   
Quatre took out an pen from his desk and wrote a response... 

"_Trina Barton,_   
_ You can stay hear, I won't mind at all. Then maybe I can call your father_   
_ Quatre Raberba Winner_" 

After making a copy he sent it out.The next day he received a response... 

"_Affirmative. I will most likely arrive 4 days from the day you receive this, 5:00 pm_" 

~~~ 

Quatre looked out at the sky then at his watch, it was 4:56. As he looked around air started rising up from the landing pad, he looked up to see HeavyArms. He looked on as the hatch opened and an young girl stood there with a bag slung over her shoulder, almost like Trowa. She crouched and then jumped, twisting in the air and landing a few feet in front of Quatre. She nodded to him.   
"Uncle Quatre", she said, her voice monotone, with a tinge of nervousness to it. He stepped up to her and hugged her. She put her free arm around him hugging back slightly. He pulled away and looked at her.   
"You look just like him; except younger", she slightly smiled at this joke as they made their way towards his mansion. "May I ask a question?", he asked.   
She glanced at him from the side as they walked, "I rebuilt the gundum with 2.5 years, and it still has the same modifacatations and memory as my fathers did", she responded, answering his question before he could ask it. He smiled, she _was_ just like her father.   
"Oh, there is one thing I need to tell you, you should know Duo Maxwell and Hilde, they have came to visit so you get to meet them.", she nodded as a response. "You'll get to meet them inside". Trina opened the door and Quatre walked in Trina following after him closing the door.   
Quatre hurried ahead into the living room to were Duo, Hilde, and their two children sat; along with Quatre's son. His wife had died a few years back from an plane explosion in space. No one knows how it happened.   
"Hiya!" , Duo said as he walked up to Quatre giving him a hug. They had just gotten here but were asked to wait, and Quatre would be right back.   
"Hi Duo, nice to see you again", Quatre said as he pulled back.   
"Uncle Quatre!" , two voices said in unison as they ran and hugged Quatre, almost making him fall back; he smiled.   
"Their little bundles of energy", he said as they stepped back and smiled. One was 13 , she had long blue hair pulled back into a braid. She had two purple orbs that were filled with laughter, just like their fathers is. Her name is Duette Maxwell.   
The shorter one;male, age five was an mini Duo Maxwell. His name is Brian Maxwell.   
Quatre's son stood up and walked over to him. He had blonde hair with long bangs falling over dark blue eyes. Like his Mothers. His name is Vince Winner.   
Quatre hugged Hilde as she came over smiling. "Glad to see you again Quatre"   
"You too", Do looked at Quatre and raised an eyebrow looking around then back at him.   
"Well??", asked Duo.   
"Well what??", asked Quatre back looking at him.   
Duo sighed, "You know; Trowa's daughter? I wanna see her", said Duo whining like an teen again. Quatre raised an eyebrow, then looked at Vince as he figured it out.   
"Vince...did you tell them?", Quatre asked.   
Vince looked at his father then at the ground. "Sorry, I couldn't help it". Quatre smiled and shook his head.   
"That's fine", Quatre looked around then at the door, "you can come in now Trina".   
Trina who was waiting outside the door for someone to tell her to come in, came into view. Then walked up beside Quatre. Duo was checking her over with an concentrating look, circling her like a hawk.   
"Uncle Duo?", she said as he stopped in front of her. He then smiled and hugged her tightly surprising her. When he pulled back he smiled.   
"Hey kiddo, how are ya?", she looked at him for a second, then nodded.   
"Fine", her voice was a flat tone. He looked at her for a second more.   
"Man, you haven't even met yur dad and you already act like him", he smiled.   
Quatre looked at Duo and smirked," you know what Duo?"   
"What?" the pilot of the former Deathsycthe turned to Quatre.   
"She rebuilt her dad's mobil suit", he smiled as Duo was open mouthed and ran out to the landing pad. Quatre turned to Trina as she said "hi" to everyone. "By the way Trina, your suit will be in the hangar, ok?" she nodded as she looked around. Quatre smiled, "go pick any room you'd like, doesn't matter which one". She nodded again and turned going up the stairs.   
As she went through the halls she picked one. To get to it you went up the stairs to the top level and turned right, it was the last door on the right. She stepped inside and closed the door. setting her bag on the king size bed and digging through it. She really didn't like the big room; but it would have to do.   
She took out her laptop, gun and money and went over to the desk that was located on the right sided wall from the bed. She set the laptop on top of the desk and opened it, plugging in the phone line to the wall, the computer instantly went online. she pulled an drawer open to find keys inside for the drawers, placing the gun and money inside the drawer; she locked it.   
Going back to the bag she took out the rest of her things. A couple sets of clothes, two pairs of shoes, and other mechanical things. Going over to her computer she checked into files, her eye's narrowed. There was a report of large amounts of metal missing. The thing was; It was the kind to make mobil suits. Her fingers glided along the keys as information flew across the screen her eyes following every word.   
They were reforming. They were coming back for revenge. The Leader: Dorin Kysner. The Group...The Black Fang. They were soldiers left behind from Oz and the White Fang. All were soldiers who all they could do was fight. Fight. Fighting; that is what caused war, they had to stop this. Before history repeated itself all over again. An instant message popped up. It was Heero Yuy's daughter Heera, they had talked and found out each others identities within the 24 hours that they had first met.   
Zero00: You heard, right?   
Silencer00: Yes, the information's all here, the White Fang and Oz...   
Zero00: reformed...Me, My father, and mother will be there within the next 96 hours   
Silencer00: Affirmative...   
She logged off as someone knocked on her door; she stood and went to the door as they knocked again. She opened the door to be faced with Vince, Quatre's son. She looked at him as if asking him what he wanted he smiled.   
"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready", she nodded.   
"Thanks". 

~~   


Quatre looked at the face of the HeavyArms pilot as he terminated the connection. Trowa would be coming, and arriving tomorrow. He hoped that Trina would like her father; but who knows? You never know what could happen over at least 14 years.   


~~   


Trina was silent as they ate and everyone excluding Duo and Trina sweat dropped, as Duo practically inhaled his food. Quatre looked at Hilde and she shrugged smiling. Brian had gone to the bathroom awhile ago and had not come back. Trina then sensed something was wrong and she strained her hearing as she heard footsteps. Two pairs. Trina frowned and got up going towards the stairs.   
"Trina, what's wrong?", asked Quatre as she held a hand up.   
"Something's not right"   
Duo and Hilde looked up and Duo got up and went over to her. "I'm coming with you", he said. She sighed then nodded handing him something smooth and cold; a gun. Trina held up her gun as they went up the stairs, stopping at the top, Trina peered over the floor of the second floor. She saw one black figure handing an sack to another outside of the window.   
"Two of them, I think Brian's unconscious, one of them are loaded, I think the one outside", she said her back to the wall, breathing the commands. Duo nodded, the joy long gone from his eye's. She then crouched and jumped, spinning in the air lands behind the guy inside and puncters him in the neck, sending him falling to the ground. She hears Duo's voice behind her.   
"The other one! Out the window!", she went over to the window and jumped out landing on an tree branch, then jumping down looked around spotting the solider running from the house. She ran after him, fear of shooting hitting Brian.   
The solider pointed behind him and shot the gun, four rounds went off three whizzed past her but the other one sunk into her left arm; she hissed as the pain shot through her arm. She then took her gun, aiming it at the soldiers legs shot. He fell to the ground the bundle going with him.   
She caught up and saw that she had missed, the gun shot penetrated into his back; instantly killing him. She picked up the bundle her arm aching. She ripped a piece of the sack off as she was lifting the boy out of the sack. wrapping it around her arm she picked him up after untying him.   
Two minutes later she stood at the front door and rung the door bell. The door swung open and there stood an worried Duo. But that's all she saw before she collapsed. 

~~   


Quatre hissed and grabbed his chest as Duo came back down with an tied up unconscious solider dragging behind him. Duette sat beside Quatre.   
"Uncle Quatre! What's wrong?" , there was worry in her voice. Duo plopped the unconscious solider into a chair and sat down next to Quatre; placing a hand on his shoulder.   
Quatre felt pain through his body as his son looked on in worry at his father. "Trina...", he whispered breathlessly. Duo frowned as Vince stood up.   
"Stay here", his voice flat, but then it softened and he tightened his fist. "They'll be ok, ... I know it", after he said this the doorbell rang and he ran to the door flinging it open. Trina stood weary as blood seeped through a bandage on her left upper arm, and she held Brian who was unconscious; sleeping. Then as he was going to say something her eye's slowly closed and she collapsed.   
Duo grabbed her before she fell and yelled, "Vince! Duette! I need some help here!", he dragged her inside and closed the door.   


TBC 

~~~   


_Well? What do ya think? Good? I hope so...^_^ Please RXR!!_


	2. Bad Memories

Title: The Silencer From The Past   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: PG-13(for swearing...might change later on)   
Warnings:Gundum Pilot's kids?? don't know...heh ^ ^;;;   
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Disclaimer: I don't own gundum Wing! Only characters made up! 

Chapter 2 

Trina woke up to find herself on her bed at Uncle Quatre's mansion. She sat up and looked over at her clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She turned to sit on the edge of her bed; throughing the covers off of her.   
Her right hand went up to her oppisite shoulder; which was patched tightly.   
She then stood up walking over to her vanity. She brushed her hair; her bangs going into their natural style.   
She then stood up once again and went to her dresser. Picking out a sleeve-less green turtle neck and tight denim jeans; she dressed.   
Walking over to her computer she sat down and pulled up her e-mail; she had two, one was an video e-mail.   
She opened the first on; it was from Heera. She read... 

"Trina-   
Mother was called away because of what happened. Me and father will be arriving tommorrow about 6 pm.   
-Heera" 

Trina wrote a short message back; and told her about what had happened last night. She also said to inform Heero.   
She opened the video to see the face of Dr. T[1], fathers instructor in Operation Meteor. 

"Hello Trina. By the time you get this you probably have figured out what's happening and are trying to find out why they are doing this.   
"Well since the older gundum pilots are unable to pilot their gundums anymore; do to years without training and self destructing their gundums. We are going to have the second generation pilot them; even though you are 3 years younger then they were ... you'll need to". After the e-mail clicked off she opened a message composer. 

Dr. T-   
You are correct. I have found out; including Heera. To let you know, I have rebuilt HeavyArms.   
-Trina 

She looked out of her window after she pressed the send button and then stood up, exiting the room.   
Trina went downstairs and through the dinning room; walking outside. She walked along the stone path of her Uncle's garden, fallen leaves crunching under her shoes which she had slipped on; before going out the door.   
Trina then walked along the large backyard of her Uncle's home, and eventually found herself on the edge of the forest; at the back of the property.   
Trina walked along for a while before checking her watch; it was 8:52. She turned heading back towards the mansion when somthing caught her eye; she looked, but nothing was there.   
Her hand went into her pocket and took a firm grip on her gun.   
She kept a firm grip on it until she got back to the mansion;about 10 yards away. As she put her gun away she stepped inside; closing the sliding door behind her.   
"Hey Trine", said Duette as Trina sat down oppisite from her behind the huge; or should I say long table.   
Trina nodded her greeting after she sat down. Duette looked from Trina's expressionless face to her arm, and back again.   
"I'm fine, don't worry about it", Trina said looking at Duette.   
Duette's dark violet eye's narrowed; Trina didn't flinch.   
A few moment's passed before either got up. Trina walked up a flight of stairs to Quatre's room, where she was told he was.   
Violin music drifted out of the room as she knocked on the door. It stopped as footsteps were heard and the door opened.   
"Trina. Hey, what can I do for you?"   
"Where is the hangar?" she asked. She didn't want to send 10 minutes finding it; this would be faster.   
Want me to show you? I need to go there anyway". Reading Trina's expression, that she didn't really care, he walked past her; and lead her to the hangar.   
When they reached the hangar she saw a couple of mobil suits; besides her own. She saw six mobil suits; that were the aguanots. Then there were five taurses, and standing beside HeavyArms was an older version of Sandrock.   
"We've been trying to get him on-line for a year now; nothing's worked so far."   
She nodded understanding and walked towards HeavyArms; throughing a floppy disk over her shoulder. Quatre caught it as Trina spoke; still walking.   
"On that floppy disk you'll find an digital e-mail from my fathers old instructor. Also Heero and Herra will be here tommorrow at 6 p.m. ." Trina grabbed the hoist to HeavyArms as it pulled her upwards; jumping onto the cockpit door after it opened.   
Quatre looked at her as she closed the cockpit door.   
"Crap", he mumbled walking out of the hangar and to the landing site: opening the hangar door. "They'll be here soon. Trowa said he'd be here around 9:10, and it's 9:08."   
As he said this he heard the sound of an engine rumble out into the sky. 

~~~ 

Trowa sat in a seat located in the back of the aircraft he had rented.   
His six month pregnate wife sat down next to him as he looked over at her; she smiled.   
"I can't beleive you have a daughter", she said resting her hand on his.   
"You mean 'we' " he said softly; looking at her light blue eye's; she nodded. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as the plane rumbled indicating landing. Trowa looked out of the planes window and slowly saw Quatre's mansion come into veiw. 

~~~ 

Quatre watched as the plane landed and stairs were brought.   
Trowa came out and then following him was Midii: 6 months into the pregnancy. When they both came cown Quatre embraced Trowa happily.   
"Nice to see you again!", Quatre said turning to Midii and hugging her.   
"Likewise," Midii said smiling. Quatre looked at Trowa.   
"She's in the hangar", Quatre said. Trowa nodded, but as Trowa went passed Quatre, Quatre whispered, "working on HeavyArms".   
Trowa's paced changed as he walked; but you could only tell if you were watching closely. 

Trina paused for a second blinking. Then opening the cockpit doors she jumped to the metal railing in front of the gundums; landing perfectly. She walked along for a moment before jumping off.   
Doing the famous twist in the air she landed in a crouched position.   
Someone stood infront of her, and she stood up looking into the face of the figure; her father.   
Their similar emerald eye's looked at eachother for a moment; this happened before the end of her fathers mouth curved into a small smile.   
He hugged her and she stood there a moment; and then finally pulled apart.   
"Father...", he looked at her a second more before turning to HeavyArms.   
"I didn't beleive it before", he said turning back to her, "but now I do"; Trina smiled thanking him.   
Quatre and Midii then came in.   
"Well, I guess we should go inside," Quatre said leading the way with Trowa right next to him. Trina and Midii followed behind them.   
"It's nice to finally meet you", Midii said as they stepped into the large hallway and turned left, walking down the hall. Trina nodded to her; walking beside her on the stairs just in case. They ended up staying three doors down from her, except on the left.   
Trina went to her room after going to the kitchen to get some water. Her room door stood open only a crack and she opened the door; looking inside to find her father sitting on her bed.   
He looked up as she entered and closed the door; something was up.   
As she walked over to sit on the bed beside her dad, she glanced over to the labtop; it wasn't on...good.   
"I need to talk to you ...", he said shortly, I nodded; what did he want?   
Trina sat down on the bed beside her father as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She felt the urge to punch him from past experiences and held back; her body going stiff. 

*flashback~ first person/ Trina-8yrs.* 

Daddy was mad and I had a fealing why he was; he was drunk and-   
"Where were you?!?" he yelled droplets of spit going onto my face, whiping them off with the sleeve of my shirt, I glared at him.   
"I was with my friends daddy!" I screamed at him. He fumed and I tryed to duck the swing but I wasn't fast enough. I flew back wards into the wall about a foot away.   
"Why you little bitch!!" He roared spit seemed to foam at his mouth as I felt tears run down my face. 'Why did daddy do this all the time?' "You were out with a boy weren't you?!" he yelled and I tried to respond but he just kicked me in the stomach and I fell the rest of the way to the floor holding my stomach. "You little hore your going to get a beating today!" he yelled again that day. 

*End flashback* 

Trina sat in the same fatal posison and tears ran down her face; her father holding her in an embrace. She cryed and cryed. Soon the crys became more quiet and she finally fell asleep. Trowa picked her up and laid her on the bed, she rolled onto her back as he heard someone walk hrough the door.   
"What happened?" asked Midii as she stood next to the bed and stroked the young girls hair.   
"I think... I think she had a bad memory," he said as he stared to walk away, but his wife's gasp and words made him stop.   
"Trowa ... Trowa come here," she said and he turned walking faster than normal back to the bedside. "Look...," she had lifted the lower part of the girls shirt and there were brusies and slash marks across her back. "Who could have done this?" Middi asked Trowa worriedly as Trina flinched as Midii layed her hand over one of the brusies.   
Trowa's eye's narrowed as her remembered a certain person who would have done this, " Andrew..." 

TBC 

~~~ 

Hey peeps! Hope that wasn't to big of an cliff-hangar! See ya, and please RXR!   



End file.
